warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Oglah Khan's Wolfboyz
Oglah Khan's Wolfboys are a famous band of Dogs of War Mercenaries hailing from the rolling plains of the Eastern Steppes. Far, far in the east, in the untamed steppes beyond the Dark Lands, lies the dominion of Hobgobla Khan - the greatest empire in the world. The subjects of Hobgobla Khan are Hobgoblins, a green-skinned race related to Orcs and Goblins. Hobgoblins are widely abhorred for their cruelty, wickedness and their appalling standards of hygiene. The armies of the great Hobgobla Khan are simply referred to as the Great Horde. When all the tribes under the Great Khan are arrayed for battle, the Horde is said to stretch from horizon to horizon. The sub-commanders of the tribes are called Khans, each one commanding five hundred or more wolf-riding Hobgoblins. Overview Oglah Khan was one of the vassals of the Great Khan, and enjoyed the green-skinned despot. His tent was as large as the hall of any human noble, and he owned a hundred wolves, making him a very wealthy Hobgoblin. In time of war he could summon six hundred spears to battle. Oglah fought in many battles for the Great Khan, and became widely known for his prowess in combat and his treachery - traits admired by all Hobgoblins. It seemed that he was destined to become one of the most influential warlords of the era. Oglah Khan's fortunes changed during the infamous Battle of Xen-Tu, where the Hobgoblins clashed with the Cathayans of Emperor Pu-Yi. When Hablo Khan, the commander of the Hobgoblin contingent, was killed by the Emperor's Champion Tong Po, many of the Hobgoblins fled, believing that all was lost. Oglah Khan, on the other hand, immediately switched sides and led his ladz to battle against his kinsmen. All was going well until the main Horde of Hobgobla Khan arrived. They outnumbered the Cathayans more than a hundred to one and crushed them swiftly. Oglah Khan turned tail and fled from the wrath of his ruler. Oglah Khan and his tribe were declared outlaws and banished from the Hobgoblin lands. With no other place to go, Oglah Khan and his ladz headed west, to the Old World. Following the Silk Road he arrived in the Dark Lands and immediately enlisted in the army of Black Orc Warlord Gordug Smasher. Gordug was determined to raid the lands of Tilea, but at the Battle of Long Knives he suffered a catastrophic defeat as Oglah Khan switched sides during a crucial moment of the battle. The Tilean general Giovanni Giuliani rewarded Oglah Khan generously, and hired the Hobgoblins to act as scouts and skirmishers in his army. Since those times Oglah Khan has served as a mercenary under many generals, and acquired quite a name for himself. Through only few of his original six hundred warriors have survived, they are now battle hardened veterans and much in demand. Hobgoblins are excellent archers and ferocious in hand-to-hand combat, so there is only one thing a general must consider when hiring them...will they stay loyal? Source * : White Dwarf UK (Issue #231) ** : pg. 10 - 11 es:Jinetes de Lobo Hobgoblins de Oglah Khan Category:Mercenary Bands Category:Greenskins Category:O Category:K Category:W